


Impromptu

by cyanmystics



Series: 波德旅游指南 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ex-Girlfriend, M/M, Marco Top, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanmystics/pseuds/cyanmystics
Summary: 一部被拍成爱情电影会在豆瓣得到3.5分和saccharine评语的原著。（心死）
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: 波德旅游指南 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815790
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Impromptu

> [Snowfall transforms Rothernburg into a gorgeous gingerbread-style town](https://www.booking.com/articles/germany-most-romantic-destinations.en.html?label=gen173bo-1DEghhcnRpY2xlcyiCAkIGc2VhcmNoSAlYA2gxiAEBmAEJuAEXyAEU2AED6AEB-AEDiAIBmAICqAIDuALz4fD3BcACAdICJGIzZDZiOGY5LWM1MTEtNDQ4Ni05YjNjLTkxNGE3ZjAyOWMzN9gCBOACAQ)

## 01

“您好，请问St. James's Church怎么走？”

在车站往前走五分钟的小路上，马尔科被拦下了。他抬头，望进一双深邃的蓝眼睛里。

“对不起，我也是个游客。”他回答道，捎带一个赧然的微笑，然后快速地扫了一眼这位问路者。这个男人外显的疲惫与一身正装与这个童话般小镇空气中弥漫着的圣诞气息格格不入。

一瞬间，马尔科决定撒一个慌。他急急忙忙地开口：“呃，我是说，我也正好在找去那里的路，要不一起？”

蓝眼睛男人看起来真诚地感到惊喜，他微笑起来：“当然可以。”

马尔科很难不注意到他微笑时，脸颊两侧深深的、狭长的酒窝。

“我看见你一人站在那里，就以为你不是游客。”

当他们穿过第一个小巷时，罗伯特开口。Rothenberg的一切保留着中世纪的风貌，巷子狭窄得只容许他们一前一后通过。马尔科走在前面，看不到他说话时的神情，但这并不妨碍他想象出蓝眼睛陌生人专注凝视着他的双眼。

在这个因浪漫而出名的小镇上，独身一人的游客确实很少见。

“唔，其实路下方有一片墓园，我只是被迷住了而已。”马尔科停下脚步、转回身，他们的视线交汇了。两人相距不超过半米。

“你的眼睛是蓝色的。”

“有人说过你眼睛的颜色很特别吗？”

两道声音在小巷里碰撞，向上回旋，然后消散。

烘烤面包的麦香与金黄焦痕、甜食黄油与奶油香气，教堂钟声与唱诗歌声，喷泉哗啦，圣水被蘸取、溅落打湿石板然后痕迹消失；小雪片在这里的每一个冬日将近傍晚的时分落下，圣诞前夜它如期而至。

但这些统统都不重要了。

马尔科向前迈了一步。蓝眼睛的男人把手轻轻搭在他小臂上。

他们互相凝视着朝对方靠拢，男人的手顺着马尔科的小臂滑到他的上臂、停在他的胸前。太近了。马尔科闭上了眼睛。

但亲吻没能发生。

在感受到胸前的手臂轻轻推开他的那一刻，马尔科触电般地向后退了一大步，差一点因退得太急而摔倒。

“哦，对不起，天哪，我是说......”马尔科慌乱极了，是他被对方迷住了头脑，甚至都不知道对方的性向就贸然吻上去......

蓝眼睛男人深吸了一口气，看上去与他一样对眼前的事毫无准备而措手不及。他喃喃道：“我是想看看你的眼睛，他们是棕绿色的，对吗？”

这就是说，马尔科感受到的他们之间的暧昧气氛不是凭空想象咯。他放松下来。也许他们进展太快了，没准对方更喜欢慢一点的节奏。

“我来这里是为了和女友度假。”突然，男人说。

马尔科不可置信的抬头，他感到全身都缩紧了。

“噢，我没有......她昨天决定离开我，”说完，蓝眼睛男人垂下目光，不与马尔科对视。他蠕动着嘴唇，看上去还想补充点什么，但是他什么也说不出来。

“我知道这附近有一家很棒的咖啡厅，要聊聊吗？你需要安慰。”不等对方回应，马尔科就顾自向前走去。一切声音好像又从小巷里消失了。先是只有一个人的脚步声，迟疑了一两秒后，另一道脚步声响起。他们一前一后走着，不说一句话。

雾伴随着雪花降临在小镇。白色砂糖做了浓黄色、桃色与薄荷绿的小屋的屋顶，姜饼屋组成迷宫街道。在温暖的童话小镇，两个孤独的游人相遇。

## 02

“那么，你准备告诉我你的名字吗？不然我就叫你蓝眼睛了。”落座后，马尔科先开了口。他的情绪似乎平静了许多，维持起热情活泼的笑，尽管笑意并未到达眼底。有什么事在使他忧愁。

“罗伯特，”男人也笑着，“如果你要那么叫我，我也不介意。”

“我是马尔科。”

姜饼拿铁和浓缩碰了杯，“叮”的一声，像在光天化日之下交换一个只有你我知道秘密；也像宇宙，一切故事从微小的碰撞开始注定。

“所以，你来到这里是因为女友？”马尔科啜了一口圣诞特供的拿铁，觉得姜饼与这座小镇再相配没有了。他扫了一眼罗伯特点的只加了一小勺糖的浓缩，打了个寒颤。

罗伯特看起来比在巷子里冷静了许多。他的手无意识地交叉起来，马尔科控制着自己的视线不要一直追随着男人修长有力的手指。在马尔科已经忍不住开始想象一些不该发生的事情时，罗伯特终于开口了。

“我们谈恋爱很多年了，感情一直很稳定，”罗伯特的声线不太稳定，他捋了一把头发，“我本以为会与她结婚的。”

马尔科顿住了，招惹不自知的深柜实在是不妙的事，他也许应该终止。可是面前的男人看起来那么心碎、脆弱。只这一夜。

在这个圣诞夜，唯有他们两人孤独，而与家庭、团聚和喜乐格格不入。他伸出左手，放到罗伯特因焦虑而交叠着的手指上，然后轻柔地把它们分开。最终，马尔科的左手与罗伯特的右手相握。

咖啡馆里人声鼎沸，圣诞的氤氲气氛是如此容易滋生温柔。就像一切避无可避的注定一样，当他们看向彼此双眼之时，确定的爱情像咖啡杯冒出的热气那样徐徐蒸腾。

“我准备在St. James教堂向她求婚。”

马尔科端着拿铁的手抖了一下，他小心地放下了杯子，“你就是在找那里？”

“是的，”罗伯特疲惫地笑了一下，眼神在桌上梭巡了很久，然后定定地投向马尔科。“你知道吗，她觉得我不够爱她。”

马尔科咬住了下嘴唇。他不确定该说什么。“那你爱她吗”这种问题实在已经不重要了，他为这个男人感到难过，他更希望此刻能将对方搂入怀中。罗伯特需要的不是这个。他警告自己。但是他好像失去了说话的能力，只是小口小口地啜饮，头一次感觉拿铁实在过于甜腻。他喝不下更多了。一个成型的猜想在他脑中形成，他清了清嗓子，看向罗伯特，犹疑着说出来是否合适。

“你......更喜欢男人？”

“我想可能是的，”罗伯特直直地看向他的眼睛，“而且在我看到你的那一刻，我才确定。”

这次马尔科没能稳住咖啡杯，拿铁堪堪停在杯口边缘，但是他也顾不得了。他们站起来、前倾，越过桌子交换了一个长吻。四周响起口哨声，而那听起来像是在遥远的地方发生的。羞赧的薄红浮上马尔科的面颊，而莱万看起来似乎被刚刚发生的事情震惊到了。

“你知道自己在做什么的，对吧？”马尔科小心翼翼地问道，担心忧虑与苦涩同时涌上来，但他努力遏制着。

罗伯特没出声。

“你愿意陪我去一趟教堂吗，马尔科？”半晌后，莱万祈求地说。

罗伊斯感到一点点愤怒和不明来由的心碎，随后又释然了。这不过是个来自心碎男人的请求，而且在这一时刻，对方非常、非常需要自己。他试图劝服了一下自己自从亲吻之后就开始剧烈翻腾的渴望，但是收效甚微。“那就走吧。”

离开咖啡店时有一半的视线都在缀在他们身上，这可能是因为他们都长得不坏，并且刚刚热吻了半分钟的缘故。

天已经快要黑了，风一点儿也不温柔地游荡在街道上，吹散了姜饼拿铁的最后一丝余温。马尔科感到非常落寞，寒冷在他身前，温暖留在身后。他深呼吸了一口气，走向几个街区远的教堂仿佛要耗尽他所剩不多的勇气。而今晚他甚至都不一定能收获同行之人的枕边陪伴。马尔科沮丧地想。

“等等，来这边。”莱万说，向他伸出手。

马尔科疑惑地回望过去，不知道对方在搞什么鬼。也许那边是一条近路吧。

然后他就被带进了罗伯特怀里，他们跌跌撞撞地来到屋后的林间空地。光源太过遥远，他们只能勉强看清对方的面孔轮廓和大量阴影。

随后，罗伯特微微低头，把一个近乎纯洁的吻印在马尔科唇上。时间静止了，只有紧紧相贴着的唇瓣微微的颤动显示出这是一个很久、很久的亲吻。没有人愿意分开。

罗伊斯好像又回到了咖啡馆里那种醺醺然的状态，如果再不能释放，他一定会因为过多的感情而爆炸。于是他粗暴地、恶狠狠地回吻过去。双臂环上罗伯特的肩，马尔科打定主意不放手。终于，两人胸膛紧紧相贴，热度隔着风衣传递，营造天地间只剩彼此而依偎取暖的错觉。

马尔科感觉到罗伯特轻轻把手放在他背上。

## 03

马尔科打开房门，罗伯特紧张地冲他笑了一下。下一秒，两个人就扑在了一团。罗伯特反手勉强关住门，迎接着来自马尔科细密的、不间断的亲吻。马尔科轻轻地咬他的嘴唇，在移动的时候，他们牙齿有时相撞、磕上嘴角，但是没有人停下来。

马尔科终于把罗伯特紧紧压在门上，然后舔吻起对方的唇。当他把舌尖探入罗伯特双唇之间时，他悄悄睁开了双眼，看见对方睫毛因紧张而微微颤抖着。

“你确定？”罗伊斯松开了一点距离，小心地问道。咖啡馆里莱万迷茫而懊悔的表情在他心里浮现，他希望对方这次准备好了。

“快点，马尔科，我一直知道我们在做什么。”罗伯特气喘吁吁地威胁着，脸高热而发红，没起到任何震慑作用。但是，天哪，马尔科愿意听从他所说的一切。

他们几乎是在啃对方的嘴。马尔科表现得像十年前第一次亲吻隔壁男孩一样，笨拙得忘记了一切偷偷搜索的技巧，全凭本能指引。只是这次，他们火热的躯体相互挤压，浓厚的情欲如坚挺一样勃发，情色气息有如实质在房间内蔓延，呼吸变得粗重。

马尔科准备把手指探进罗伯特身体里时，他们对视了一眼，罗伯特的紧张显而易见。从马尔科开始拆酒店的避孕套时，罗伯特的视线就开始飘忽，显然在为从未经历过的同性性爱而进行思想准备。罗伊斯有些无奈，他们至少亲了十分钟，气氛火热良好——他实在不愿在这个关头与对方来一场心理咨询。可是这毕竟是罗伯特的第一次，他不想对方感到一丁点儿不适。

这个男人迷人极了，脱下对方西装时马尔科就被惊艳了一下——那些紧实的肌肉有着完美的弧度。他迷恋地流连在对方腹部，用手感受着皮肤传递的热度，富有技巧地划着圈，并愉悦地看见对方被挑逗起来的迹象。

马尔科改变了主意。

他的手指离开了入口处，向上探去。恶作剧式地，马尔科轻轻扯了一下对方下腹坚硬的毛发。罗伯特的身体弹了起来，小小地叫了一声。

马尔科冲他露出一个意味深长的笑，然后低下头，含住了莱万的顶端。

房间越来越热了，他们都快要不能呼吸了。

“噢！我......”罗伯特几乎不能成功给出提醒了，他已经达到了释放的边缘。马尔科仿佛没听到一样继续吞吐着，甚至还深深的咽了一次——然后就是激烈的高潮。

罗伯特反弓着的身体终于放松下来，他大口地喘息着，手搭在眼睛上。

套子摘下来打个结，马尔科随意地扔到地上，然后探身拿起一个新的。他把里面的油抹到手指上，然后探进罗伯特身体里。高潮后的抗拒没那么强了，但马尔科还是很难推进。他伸出另一只手摸索着，想要抓住对方的手。

后来他们十指相扣，马尔科在他身上律动时，两只手深深按进床里，青筋在一次次用力时凸出。

做爱使他们的床变得黏糊而潮湿，但是没有人挪动。罗伯特枕在马尔科的手臂上，他们餍足地、懒懒地笑着，望向彼此的眼睛。

“我感觉，有什么事在困扰你。”罗伯特温和地说，“你还没告诉我为何你也一个人出现在这里，马尔科。”

马尔科看上去僵住了。他一言不发地坐直身子，然后赤着脚下床，走近隔开室内暖融融的春意与阳台寒冷空气的门、然后一把拉开窗帘。

莱万缩回被子里：“马尔科，你没穿衣服。”

“对面是森林。”罗伊斯低声解释了一句，漫不经心地扯过睡袍披上。他仍然向玻璃门外凝视着。

雪不知什么时候停了。弦月即将圆满，留出一线黑色阴影。

“罗伯特。”马尔科声音有些破碎。他是哽咽了吗？

身后传来窸窣响动，是罗伯特在穿衣服。

温暖双手搭上马尔科的肩，莱万轻轻把他转过来，为他系好睡袍腰带。刚刚他就隐约意识到马尔科相比之下细瘦的腰，但当他亲手用衣带量出对方腰身时，他还是为之震惊。在月增添的泛白光泽之中，马尔科精美得不真实。

“陪我坐一会，如果你想知道。”马尔科没有看向罗伯特，转身推开了玻璃门。冷风一瞬间灌进屋内。

## 04

没有人说话。他们静静地坐着，感受或许是从北海来的冷风带走他们不久前燃着的高温。通常马尔科不会与别人发生这种关系——一夜情——大家都这么叫。奇异的是，此刻冷静回归他身，做爱后强烈的厌弃与烦躁感并没有如想象般降临。罗伊斯有些庆幸。今夜他想要向这个男人倾诉。

他们之间有一种奇特的纽带存在，只是今夜他们谁都没能意识到这属于爱情。

“所以，你为什么一个人来到这里？”罗伯特开口了。

马尔科惊讶地笑了笑，没料到对方会如此直截了当。他吸了吸鼻子。于是罗伯特不可避免地注意到他冻得发红的鼻头和（也许是因为泪水而）微红的双眼。他再一次感觉到，马尔科脆弱得不真实。也许他们应该回到被窝里，马尔科会把手指缠绕上他的头发，两人搂抱着，有一搭没一搭地交谈，然后沉沉睡去。

“明天是圣诞节。”马尔科突然冒出了这句话，他的声音沙哑，强烈的情感在喉咙里滚动想要冲上来。

“是今天了，宝贝。”最后两个字没有经过罗伯特的意识就自然而然地吐出，他讶异于自己声音中强烈的宠溺。他真的比自己意识到的更倾心于这个男人。

罗伊斯也愣住了。接着，不予理会罗伯特的爱称，他简短地说：“几天前我向家里出柜了。”

Rothenburg因它的浪漫而出名。旅游指南里写，“一定要等到夜幕降临，只有你、你的爱人，在这座小镇里忘怀一切。”可是再童话的小镇也无法逃离现实，不是吗？人们前来寻找浪漫，但是越是完美，就越是提醒我们生活的残缺、以及一切待处理的伤痕。

罗伯特放轻了呼吸，等待着马尔科接下来的话。他很想点一支烟，但是此刻他身上空无一物。

“我不明白事情为什么会......我的父母一直都很爱我，他们总是无条件支持我的决定，”马尔科翕动着嘴唇，艰难地传达语句，“我从没想过他们会那么绝望和愤怒，就好像......就好像我搞砸了一切。”

“这不是你的错。”罗伯特说着，感觉自己的话语是如此单薄。他从没想过这一切——即使他隐隐约约意识到自己对男人的偏好；他从没想过别的可能，他以为他会与女友结婚、平淡地度过这一生。但是，别人不会帮他维持自欺欺人的假象。女友干脆的离开他，用一句“我感到你没那么爱我”；一个拥有迷人绿眼睛的陌生男人就能够迅速将他迷住，使他感受到从未有过的激情。

女友离开他是对的，他感到痛苦、讽刺、懊悔，还有古怪的庆幸——他们没有真正走上歧途，他们还不至于悔恨终生，他们都仍有机会重新开始爱情。

罗伯特与马尔科都陷入了沉思。在月下、在寂静中，两个人享有同一份苦涩的孤独，他们之间的纽带由圣诞夜、拿铁咖啡、姜饼屋、凸月、拥抱亲吻和性爱组成，也许还有这些交谈。

“他们对你说了什么？”罗伯特问。他的手交叠着放在大腿上。

马尔科沉默了，脑子里反反复复播放着父母绝望心碎的脸。那时母亲脸上的泪痕和父亲厌恶的神情是那样沉重地击倒了他，强烈的痛苦使他不能发出一点声音。还有姐姐，她不赞同地、责怪地望着他，似乎也认为这是个错误。

那天晚餐时，父母没有和他说一句话。餐桌的空气凝固，食物失去味道。一想到这种沉默将因为他的出柜而维持至圣诞，马尔科就感到喉咙发堵。是他毁掉了这一切，让所有人受到这件事的折磨。他选择了逃离，跳上火车、任由铁路把他带到六小时外的南方。不然他又能怎么做？他们甚至不愿给他解释的机会——

罗伯特温柔的蓝眼睛正关切的望着他，里面有心知肚明的洞察。“马尔科，他们爱你，你们都需要时间。”

哽咽感又涌上来，马尔科紧紧抓住罗伯特的手臂，他想把自己藏进这个人怀里。

罗伯特一定读懂了他的想法，因为他把马尔科拉到腿上，他们以一个扭曲但紧锁的姿势窝在一起。

然后，他不由自主地说：“马尔科，你比我拥有太多勇气了。我就是个胆小鬼。”

马尔科吃吃的笑了，嘟囔着“才怪”之类的话。他们之间流泻着一种感人的温柔，胜过月亮的明辉，因浸满爱意而拥有普照的力量。

这次他们都感觉到了。这股力量。于是他们的嘴唇又碰在了一起。

这一吻如同任何爱情电影里的经典一样恒久，一样倾注深情，一样使即使最不相信爱情的人都感受到爱在月光之下的潜滋暗长。

唇分。罗伯特的手离开金色短发。他们注视着彼此，在对方眼里看见自己的虚幻倒影；这倒影因为拥有触及灵魂的深入而拥有真实。

“明天的早班车是在7点，你们还来得及在圣诞团聚。”罗伯特低喃道。他们额头相抵，因为爱意而无法停止微笑。

马尔科点了点头，凝视着蓝色双眼：“那你呢？”

“我会留在这里继续散心，这儿是个美好的地方。”

“最美好的。”

## 05

罗伯特已经不记得昨晚他们是怎么回到床上的了，但他们此刻正相拥而眠，光照因没有窗帘的阻挡而直射进屋内——等等，几点了？

闹钟显示离七点还有不到一个小时。

他简直没时间欣赏马尔科的睡颜。在叫醒对方时，他看见马尔科眼睫扇动如同蝴蝶翅羽，几秒之后棕绿宝石复现。

圣诞的早晨是明快的。即使在雾气蒙蒙的天光中，街道两侧的姜饼房屋上半部分被笼罩在白纱里影影绰绰、看不真切，但人们活动的种种声音如同任何一个清晨响动在镇子上。

他们匆匆在街道上穿行，先后避让开横冲直撞的自行车、推着一车新鲜蔬菜的阿嬷和偷偷溜出门欢庆节日的孩童......在这个冬日早晨，推开门窗的嘎吱声、清晨邻里愉悦的问候祝福以及喷泉叮咚给枝头小肥鸟啁啾鸣叫的伴奏被仔仔细细收录于两个行人的心中。

他们是过客，但是这里，对于罗伯特和马尔科而言，从此以后不仅是“德国最浪漫的小镇之一”——这里因为一场爱情的发生而具有了实在的意义。直到他们最终分开，列车上的男人探出身子挥手、站台上的人目送对方远去，也没有人说出过“爱”这个字眼，但爱情是一个不可能更改的事实，即使他们的相遇只持续15个小时。

正如普劳斯特所写的那样：“轨道旁的站台将永远停留在他们的记忆里，因为在陌生的城镇做不寻常的事，因为告别的最后一句话，因为在不熟悉的那盏路灯下交换的呼吸仍在寂静的夜里回响于耳畔， 因为再一次回到家的紧张期盼。”他们不会遗忘一个站台、一个月亮和一个人。

那天下午罗伯特一个人回到他们初遇时的小径，路的下方是一片墓园，冬天杂草依然繁茂，土地散发出残留的雪的气味。他行走在工整排列着的墓碑之间，漫不经心地扫过一串串人名、生卒年月、爱人亲人和墓志铭，以及偶有的无字碑和坍塌毁坏的坟墓遗迹。他并不觉得悲伤，反而感到从未有过的安宁祥和。

他想起一个男人嘴角的微笑和棕绿色双眼。

## 两年后

“罗伯特，这是新来的同事。”

蓝眼睛对上绿眼睛。

这一幕太过似曾经历，叫人感叹千回百转之间命运原来在这里注定。

“你好，我是罗伊斯。”金发男人笑着伸手。

在那一瞬间，罗伯特同时感到两种矛盾的幻觉，好像他上一次看见这个笑还是在昨天，又好像离他们分别已经过去了几千几万年。

“莱万多夫斯基。”

越过办公桌，他们的手紧紧相握。

马尔科笑起来，“你有一个很长的波兰名字。”

* * *

据传，新员工第一天就坐同事的车下班了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一部被拍成爱情电影会在豆瓣得到3.5分和saccharine评语的原著。（心死）


End file.
